freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans
Autumn Dawn Clan Leader: '''BlackStar (Kiara HawkSword) '''Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat(s): '''TigerStrike (Charlie Katz), CloudFeather (CloudFeather) '''Top Warrior(s): DarkFeather (DarkFeather), SkyFeather (Skaiii) Allies: '''Meadow Clan, SkyFall Clan, DarkStone, WhiteThunder... '''Enemies: '''BloodClaw Clan, Hunters, PhantomClan... '''Territory: '''Highroad Junction...across the border/shared border with BloodClaw. Meadow Clan is sharing their territory with Autumn Dawn Clan, until there is an empty/fled land...then we will move. :) Btw...come to the land...you're dead. o_e c: '''About: '''Once I get lots of warriors, this clan will be amazing. Strong, Loyal, and stay true to the Warrior Code! Anyone in my clan breaks any law in the Warrior Code...you'll be recieving punishment. I don't take that well... o_e '''Clan Rules: (Clan): If you're online...please come to all Clan Meetings. When I say " Gathering , Port! " you must port. Everyone must stay loyal. No trespassing into other Clans lands...(Without permission o_o...) Mentors - Do not EVER put your apprentices in danger. Mentors - ALWAYS defend your apprentices if in danger Mentors - Always be ready to train when your apprentice is ready. (Kits/Apprentices): Kits - No attacking any cat from other clans that trespass, or otherwise...apprentice+ will handle it. Kits - No hunting. Kits - When an apprentice is in training, you may watch, if you'd like. Apprentices - Stay loyal to your mentor. Apprentices - Do as they say, unless it leads to danger. (Fighting another Clan cat, entering another Clan's land, etc...) Apprentices - Always be ready to train when your mentor is ready. Apprentices - If you are in need of a mentor change/just want a different mentor (More active, loyal, etc...) please let me, or the deputy know. :) ***LOOKING FOR DEPUTY, MEDICINE CAT(S), WARRIORS, APPRENTICES, AND KITS! ^_^ Add Kai LovesBacon!*** (((Sorry if this has Haze Clan's pictures or Haze Clan's pictures get moved o_o...I'm still gettin g used to Wiki... Haze Clan Leader: '''Redstar {Swift Wind} ''Deputy: N/A '''''Medicine Cat/s: Dovefeather { Dove Feather } Allied with: ''DarkAsh Clan, Polar Clan, Sun Clan, ''Enemies: ''{ We would prefer to have none, but considering we do have a couple, we'll keep them private until neccesary. } ''Territory:'' As shown on the picture~ don't forget, though, we own half the river from edge to edge of our territory {not including anything from the waterfall back, closer to Shrouded Glade. We border WhiteThunder Clan, and, to be honest, I'm not sure what else >.< Clans change borders so much, it's ridiculous. ''Clan description: Currently, HazeClan prefers to avoid a fight unless neccessary. Despite this, though, we will defend our territory to our last breaths. Even so, we're an honorable Clan and won't kill for the fun of it. Fighting or not, killing in our Clan is cruel, and we won't do so unless there's a desperate need to defend something or someone. ^w^ If you'd like to join, just add me and whisper! Having a tiger ride would be nice, and would make our life in the forest and mountains easier for you, but is not required ;3 It is required, however, to have read at least 3 books of the first Warriors series, so please keep that in mind ^w^ For further information, see our page, and if you need to know more than that provides, post there or message me =3 http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Haze_Clan Owl Clan(Coming back and looking for loyal cats!) Leader:Black Claw(Clawstar) and Lion Shadow (Lionstar) Deputy:In need of one that is faithful and loyal,plus gets on FR often Med cat: In need of one that is good at healing is on FR very often Top Warriors:In need of loyal,strong ones :3 Apprentices:In need of some Queens: In need of good kit mothers Kits:In need of bouncy kits(kittens) Allies with: Dark Twilight Clan, (we need more plz) Yes,we are back!I know we were only on FR for a short timer,but I thought we should try again and hopefully we will become successful.In need of members!Add Lion Shadow or Black Claw to join :3 Happy hunting Blazing Fire Clan Leader: Snowstar (Jessica The Wear Wolf) Dep: Bepper fire paw (Toxic GothArrow) Med: none Warriors: Pretty fang girl (Brittany Ashwings) Ashpelt (XxAshStsrxX) Apprentices: none Kits: Wind kit (Howler) Elders: none Allies: Skyfall Enemies: Meadow Clan Description: We are strong and fierce if want to be our ally then just add me i get on around three or for in the after noon from monday to friday and on the weekends im on from around ten to late evening to be our enemy or ally just tell me or Toxic. BloodClaw Clan Leader: Shatteredstar (Shatteredheårt) {Former: Bubblestar, Swiftstar, & Bluestar} Deputy: Crookedleg (Bluê) Medicine Cat(s): Blackfeather (Çasperz) & Róseeee Top Warrior(s): Littlecløud & Cinderpëlt Allies: EclipseClan, PoisonIvyClan, PoisonOakClan, DarkmoonClan, DarkSunlightClan, FrozenIceClan, GlisteningIce Clan, BloodPaw WereWolf Pack, Finley(Cyra) and friends, DarkFangClan, Thunder/RisingStormClan, BloodClan, LightningClan & SkyfallClan. Enemies: TigerClan, GuardianClan, NightFuryClan, FallenLeafClan, whiteshadowclan, DarkShadowsClan, WhiteThunderClan, MeadowClan, PineClan, and many more. Territory: Area east of Seaside and south of Wugachug (So stay out) Other: *In need of warriors, and more active medicine cats** *We have a website now, thanks to Moon Moon c: ~ http://bloodclawclan.iftopic.com/ *We have reclaimed the lake Bubblestar gifted to RavenClan * 'RULES * Kits: *No "drowning" (just stay away from the river if u can't swim yet) *No getting attacked by invisible things *No fighting in battles *If you fight with each other try not to kill each other *Listen to those older then you *All Cats: *No peeing on Shatteredstar's tree/den *Listen to orders (Or Crookedleg will hunt you down and beat you with her spoon =.=) *No killing each other *No eating all the Catmint *No stealing Crookedleg's cookies from her stash *No trying to spy/hack the clan -^- we will find you and eat your soul *And further more, LISTEN and RESPECT your leader, deputy, and med (Or Shatteredstar will sacrifice you to Sithis =^=) * Apprentices: *Listen to your Mentor, Leader, Medicine Cats, and Senior Warriors always or I shall pee on you and chain you up in the middle of camp for every cat to see o.o *No crossing borders unless there is a battle in that case you may cross them o.o *No peeing on/in anyones tree or den *No stealing catmint from the medicine cats den o^o only Shattered, Blue, Little, Mo on, Cinder, and Fawn can do that o.o and also the medicine cats... *and lastly no showing off that is rude -^- * Newly made warriors: *No trying to show off in battle you will probably just get hurt more o.o *No disrespecting your elders/senior warriors/Medicine cats o-o *And lastly no trying to be a hero if you find more than one cat on our territory please just call anyone else that is online or an ally or even a friend/family member just please o_o do not be a hero you will just get hurt... * Any cat from other clans: *No tresspassing if you meet a kind warrior you will get three warnings you come in after we will use force. *No hunting on our territory you will be warned two times if cought hunting. *No stealing any catmint from us o_o you steal catmint we will steal it back and weird you out till you start to run *No attacking our medicine cats kits or queens without very good reason o_o if you attack we will not hesitate to kill you and anyone seen aiding in the attack *And lastly no spying on us from behind tree's no comming back and making excuses why you are in our territory and no saying you can come through our territory because you are not roll playing and that you are a "TwoLeg" -^- *Please all cats respect our terms as we respect yours thanks ~Fawn Broken Clan Leader: BrokenStarz (BrokenStarz) Deputy: AshFang (Ashley Niccolee2) Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Elders: None Queens: None Head Warrior(s): None Territory: In '''BriarWood some where '''Allies: None Enemies: None Desciption: We are a small but strong clan, we have no drama etc. Please join we need cats! Just message on my wall or add me on freerealms! Rules; No calling people names No drama No being brats Ask BrokenStar before u Leave ' ' ColdBlood Clan Leader: Snowstar Deputy: None, In need of one. Medicine Cat(s): None, In need of one. Allied with: Darkmoon, Poison Oak Enemies: None Territory: Near Merry Vale launch pad. Description: New and recruiting fast, add Snowstar to join. Dawn Clan (Back & Steady Again!) Leader:' Hollystar '(Hollystar) {might soon be changing name} Deputy:' WhiteShadow '(WhiteShadow) Top Warriors: Gypsyheart (Perfect Iris) &''' Blackclaw (Redd Rockerzz) Medicine Cat(s): Featherwind (Akumu Bear) & Rainsprite (Mato) Medicine Cat Apprentice: '''Skypaw (Skaiii) Territory: We have a bit of Lakeshore & Stillwater Crossing, ONE SIDE OF THE RIVER! It's the side right next to sanctuary and when you look at it from a birds eye view on the map, below the lake running down to the end of the stream. We currently share with DarkAsh Clan c: Allies: WhiteThunder Clan, Cinderfall Clan, BloodClaw Clan, Lilac Clan, River Clan, DarkSunlight Clan, DarkAsh Clan, DarkBlaze Clan, FrozenIce Clan, Shadow Clan, Moonfall Clan, Maple Clan, Order of the Hunt, GoldAsh Clan, LethalThorn, Poison Oak Clan, Blood Clan & Skyfall Clan Enemies: BloodyMoon Clan, Alyx1 Vance, Meadow Clan (sort of), BloodyMoon Foxes, our exiled cats, the Union Army, wolves & twolegs. Description: Dawn Clan is mysterious and peaceful. We are a loyal, noble and strong clan. Dawn Clan may be knew but that doesn't stop us from growing fast and keeping us to who we want to be; the c lan with the load of history, that you can look back on, and one of the most greatest clans yet. we are very and strong loyal. Welcome to our camp c: WhiteThunder Clan (Is back an better than ever!) Leader: Whitestar (Whitestar Leader) Deputy: Redtail Medicine Cat(s): Blackpool (was Blackfoot) Top warriors: Ashtail (XTrixX) and Bloodfang How many Cats: 13+!!!! xD Our theme: We have two so please watch them both Allied with: Forest clan, Shadowzz clan, Dawn clan, Eclipse clan, Gem clan, DarkMoon clan, Meadow clan, DarkBlaze clan, GoldAsh clan, David (Lone wolf that lives in our teritorry), ect. Enemies: Mostly twolegs, wolves, Blood Claw Clan, Skyfall Clan, TigerClan, and Blood Clan Territory: Our teritorry is the Same! Description: We are a loyal, fierce, nice (sometimes x]) clan and we will not back down from a fight so if you want to trespass you can but you will get killed! -.- Just because we are new, doesn't mean it's not buisness. We will grow strong and continue to build until we get as much members as possible! You need a tiger to join. Add Whitestar Leader on Free Realms if interested in joining. NOTE: I want no cats trespassing!!! TigerClan and RoseClan are stealing from us!!! We are now HAVING EXTRA PATROLS!!! We see it all... If you need any thing just type or comment on my page: http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Whitestar RULES: 1# No talking when Whitestar is talking in a Clan meeting or Gathering 2# Respect you mentor! 3# When Whitestar tell you to do some thing do it! 4# No trespassing in another Clans territory or huning in another Clans territory 5# (This is a weird one) do not try to kill any of your Clan mates 6# If you see TigerClan or another Clan truspassing or hunting in our teritorry dont let them go home with out scars hurt them 7# if you are a warrior or apprentice and there is little prey that we have dont eat before the queens and kits! 8# Kits dont fight in battles! 9# Dont leave with out telling the deputy or Whitestar or top warrior first 10# Help your Clan mates even if you dont like them! 11# Dont try to kill Whitestar 12# Dont mess with Whitestar or Bloodfang or Redtail 'DarkAsh Clan' Leader: Roseda Star (Rosa Star) Deputy: Åura (Feather Tail) Top Warriors: '''StolenStar (Stolen Heart), Tiaga (Frost Feather) '''Medicine Cat: '''VineHeart (Vine Light) '''Allied with: '''DarkMoon Clan, Equinox Clan, Haze Clan, Amber Clan, Falling Suns Clan, Ebony Clan, Polar Clan, Poison Oak Clan, MoonFall Clan, Forest Clan, Rising Sun Clan, Crystalmoon Clan, Scar Clan, Mountian Clan, Dawn Clan, Maple Clan, Twilight Clan, Hurricane Clan, Fire Clan Cinderfall Clan, Sun Clan, & more '''Enemies: '''DarkBlaze Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh, Frost Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, & Skyfall Clan. '''Territory: A Bit Of Lakeshore & Stillwater Crossing, One Side Of The River. It's The Side Right Next To Sanctuary & When You Look At It From a Birds Eye View On The Map, Below the Lake Running Down To The End Of The Stream. We Share This With Dawn Clan. About Us: '''Our Clan Is Very Peaceful & Loving. We Believe That Anything Can Be Solved Without Violence. But, Dont Think We Wont Take On a Fight When Needed. Our Warriors Are Very Loyal & They Are Family. If You're Interested In Joining, Just Send Me a Whisper Or Friend Request. Everyone Is Welcome!! ^-^ ''For More Imformation, Feel Free To Visit Our Page: http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/DarkAsh_Clan If You Have Any Questions, Please Comment On My Page & I'll Get Back To You Soon!! (: http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Roseda_Star Darkrose Clan Leader: Darkstar (Darkheart) Deputy: None (IN NEED OF ONE!) o.o please contact me or Willowbreeze if interested Medicine Cat: Willowbreeze Allied with: Eclispe Clan, Aurora Clan (before died), Poison Ivy Clan, DarkBlaze Clan (unconfirmed), and Shadowlight Clan Enemies: None really. We're a pretty peaceful Clan Description: Darkstar lead a strong, fierce clan, Grass Clan, but after it got hacked, there was no way to go back. So now she has made Darkrose Clan, which she hopes to be as strong and loyal as her other one was, Grass Clan. Due to computer problems Darkheart cannot come on Free Realms at the moment so Willowbreeze currently is in charge of the clan, if you would like to join add her. Hopefully Darkheart can come on soon. Also, Darkheart previously was the co-leader of Aurora Clan when she was in Grass Clan. Eclipse Clan Leader: Foxstar (Christopher Foxface) Deputy: Rosa Leee (she-cat) Medicene Cat(s): Dawn, Leah Willowflower Allied with: Shadowlight Clan, Darkrose Clan ,Poison Ivy Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Skyfall Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh, DarkEmber Clan, Forest Clan, Poison Oak Clan, Equinox Clan. Enemies: Territory: Briarheart Castle to the gate leading to Briarwood trading area NOTE: Eclipse Clan still is alive but with few cats still staying strong towards the clan, everyone is welcome to join just add our leader Christopher Foxface to join! DarkBlaze Clan Leader: DarkBlazing Star Deputy: Jayfeather Medicine Cat(s): In need of one Allied with: Forest clan, Darkmoonclan, Meadow Clan, SkyClan, Fate Clan, Dawn Clan, WhiteThunder Clan, RisingSun Clan, Pine Clan, Darkrose Clan, GlisteningIce Clan, Shadow Clan, LightningClan, LeafFall Clan, Diamond Clan, Storm Clan (unconfirmed), BloodClan (unconfirmed), SnowMoon Clan (unconfirmed) Enemies: BloodHeart Clan, DarkAsh Clan and Sun Clan Territory: Sharing Greenwood Forest with Forest Clan (Greenwood Forest Territories) and don't be afraid to get messed with if you tresspass -.-. Description: We are a strong clan that will never give up whatever it is! We may have died a bit but that doesn't stop us from being a strong clan. We are a good clan, so join us and give us a chance before you judge us. ~DarkBlazing Star Clan Rules: No fighting No faking your own death Respect the leaders of the clan Don't cause drama Do not kick people out (or Jayfeather will hunt you down and kill you) Thats all... For now. Meadow Clan Leader: Rose Star Deputy: Twilightclaw Medicine Cat(s): Moon Flower (Moon Star) SpringPetal (ReBeka) Medicine Apprentice: Head Warriors: Dylan, Ellie Rose. Cats in Clan: 95-100 Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, Forest Clan,DarkMoon Clan, Falcon Clan, Haze Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh etc. Enemies: Bloodclaw, Poison Ivy, Bloody Moon, DawnClan, SkyFall, Poison Oak Clan. Territory: Its in HighRoad Junction..Get it? Got It? Good. .-. You'll see what we have if you look at our actual like main page.. Description: MeadowClan is a strong,loyal,feirce clan. They are also very fun to be in. They patrol, hang out as a clan, party, role play, and other cool stuff. We are strong and never back down in hard times. Whatever it is We will fight to protect Our clan and won't back down. NOTES: Hey this is Rose Star and I just wanted to say that if any cat is interested in joining the clan, add and whisper me on Free Realms. We Will Welcome You And You MUST have a Tiger Ride. We Are a Very Fun Clan and We Are Active. If I Am Offline Please Contact My Deputy, Twilightclaw she is on most days. Thank You! Last Chance Clan Leader: Redstar Deputy: unknown Med cat: unknown Enemies: WhiteThunder Clan Allies: Teritorry: Is fighting WhiteThunder Clan for theirs. Description: THEY FIGHT FOR NO REASON AND IS FIGHTING WHITETHUNDER CLAN FOR WHITETHUNDER CLAN'S TERITORRY! AND THEY ARE POWER PLAYERS!!!! TigerClan Leader: Sliverstar (Silver Stripe) Deputy: DarkTail (Lil Ebony) Med Cat(s): SpiritGaze (Arlyx), RoyalStripe (Ben Royal), LittleStep (Autumn Lilacpeak) Med Apprentice(s): SootPaw (Rosie Amour) Top Warrior(s): Emily FierceHeart1 (Forgot her cat name) Warriors: FireClaw (Toxicfire awesomness), BlizzardClaw (BlizzardStar), FireHeart (EzioMaster OfStealth), StrawberryPelt (strawberry alexis), and 10 more. Queens: GoldPelt (goldpelt) Apprentices: BlackPaw (Warren Oakmask), FirePaw (Spencer Stonegate) Kits: *PRIVATE!!!* Elder(s): NONE Cats in Clan: 30-36 Territory: All of Sea side but the trading place we dont own. We mostly use the lower part of Sea side though, Including the Mountains of Sea Side. If you some how end up in TigerClan territory, we will nicely ask you to leave (Sometimes). If you refuse we will use force if necessary. So don't go into our land (lower part of Sea Side and the Mountains of Sea Side) or mess with us, you will regret it. O_O Allies: MoonFall Clan, SkyFall Clan, Pine Clan, Shadow Clan, DarkMist Clan Enemies: WhiteThunder Clan, BloodClaw Clan, Blood Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Forest Clan Reasons: WhiteThunder Clan: Claims they have seen our clan "Hunt and Steal" on thier Territory (I Don't even know if it's true myself, unless you have any proof WhiteThunder Clan) O_O. BloodClaw Clan: There has been a very long history between our clans that is too long to explain, so ya. Blood Clan: Been seen wondering our territory and camp and asked to leave, thankfully they have not shown themselves as often as they used to but we still keep a look out for them (and of course BloodClaw, they have been in our camp as well. More often than Blood Clan). Poison Ivy Clan: They like to pick fights with our clan way too much in the last couple months, they have laid off a bit but we still watch out for them. Forest Clan: I don't actually know why we are enemies with this clan... they put our clan as an enemy for some reason so I did the same... O_O Description: We are a Strong,Fierce, Loyal, and Peaceful Clan. We try our best to aviod fights, but we will not back down to protect our clan, territory, or help out our allies so don't mess with us. Yeah, TigerClan is an old clan; But we are still recruiting new members to get the clan up and running again, we may not be a huge clan yet but that doesn't mean we are weak. If you wish to join TigerClan, you must have a Tiger Ride or going to get one (And at least know what Warrior Cats is, even if its just a basic idea of it). Add me or DarkTail on Free Realms to join and get invited to the clan. TigerClan welcomes you if you decide to join! :D Notes: (Clan) If there is a Clan Meeting or gathering and I say for you to Port, Please port to me because you never know if its a serious situation or not. I know you might think stuff like this might be a little boring, but there is information in those meetings and gatherings that we can not miss to hear. So be there if you can! Also if all of you in the clan could go ask some people if they want to join that would help out a lot! Me and DarkTail can't do this alone so please help us out the best you can! RULES: ''' #If you can, port to '''all meetings and gatherings when I say. #Follow the Warrior Code at all times! #Stay within our territory. Do not go on another clans land without that clans permission and DarkTail's or my permission first. #Kits, you are not allowed to hunt at all but you are allowed to watch a Warrior or Apprentice with thier permission of course. #No picking fights with other clans EXCEPT if they are in our territory (Especially if they are near or in our camp, feel free to challenge any cat that strays into our territory). #No stealing or hunting in another clans land. White Thunder clan claims that we are "Stealing" from them and "Hunting" in their land, so if you do, please don't or you will have to deal with me and/or DarkTail. '-.-' #(For Med Cats/Med Apprentices only) To be Med cat or Med Apprentice, you must know some if not all the medicine herbs. #Please don't "Fake a death", because the Med or Myself dont know if your actually hurt or if your just telling lies. #If any of our enemies are in our territory (Near or in our camp) don't let them escape without leaving a scar or two (unless if they "Claim" they are a kit, ask them to leave and/or throw a threat at them). #Don't lie to me (or anyone in the clan, always be honest), I will find out and you might want to regret it if it's a serious matter. #Apprentices, Listen to your Mentor. Follow what they instruct you to do (Unless if its a Dangerous thing they want you to do). #If i'm not available or Online, the person who has been in the clan longer will have a choice to speak or not speak for the clan in Gatherings. #Dont break ANY '''of these rules! If you do, First time is a warning. Second time, you will get a punishment depending on how bad you break the rule(s). Third time, you will remain in camp until I think you learned your lesson. Fourth Time, you will get moved down Ranks until you reach kit Rank (Try to bring up your Rank because the next time you will regret it if you keep moving down). Fifth time, you will get exhiled/kicked out from the clan! So make a wise choice and don't break any rules, no matter how silly some may be. *Depending on how my mood is for the day, I might let you slip but don't expect the same everytime you break a rule!* #Last of all! Have fun in TigerClan and enjoy your stay as long as you are with us! ^_^ Forest Clan Leader: Amber Star Deputy: Kristina Head Warrior(s):Punk Maggie Medicine Cat(s): Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, DarkRose Clan, Meadow Clan, Moonfall Clan, Mountain Clan, Haze Clan, PoisenOak Clan, Dawn Clan and many others... Enemies: Tiger Clan, Skyfall Clan BloodyMoon Clan, Poisen Ivy Cats: 90+ Territory: In Green wood, just turn west and go straight untill you get to the clearing and thats ours. Notes: Forest Clan was one of the fastest growing clans. Amber Star is the leader of Forest Clan, and has been from the begining. She has dedicated herself to Forest Clan. Amber Star is very brave, courages, and caring. Forest Clan is also full of many dedicated cats. The clan is usilly full. Forest Clans cats are very brave and helpfull. They do everything they can to help the clan and defend themselves and their beliefs. Their territory is in Greenwood Forest. If they find you in their territory, you affend them, or disrespect them, expect a fight. They are not afraid to pick a fight if they have to so be carefull, they are a very experienced clan. Forest Clan is one of the strongest clans. Equinox Clan ~ MARFEH MARF I:U MARF (srry just bored xD) Leader: Legend star (StarCast Eclipse) Deputy: Sparkpelt (Spark Sparklepelt) Medicene cat(s): Raven heart,Oak feather,Caracal crystal, Golden fur. Med Apprentice:None Allied with: FallenMoon Clan, Moon Fall clan, Mystic clan, Legend Fire clan, Eclipse Clan, Dragon Academy Clan, Polar clan, Gold Ash clan, Uneva (Person that helps watch over territory) Enemies: None and hopefully Never again, Im cheerfull and jumping with joy since everything is over now. Description: All cats have their own specialties, Mine (legend star) is climbing, speed, and fighting. We love to have fun and only fight if really needed but fighting is rather avoided. We love to have all diffrent kinds of Awesome cats join! =D Cats In Clan: Maxed :D and it took about a year o_o Dis song goes out to my clan, and friends ~Legendstar =D[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEGKcWHqhZQ '''The cats of this clan that are training in magics are learning of the Six pillars and anything related to it. Yes, we give magic... think its stupid or powerplay if you want but its great traditions from my ancestors. They will learn not to use magic in battle against normal cats without magic, so dont worry about that. Each cat will be given their own diffrent power, but somtimes they will get the same as some one elses. ~Legendstar Cats training in magics: Shadowtalon (Star powers), Breezeflight (Wind powers), Silverheart (Mist powers) Moonflame (Cresentmoon powers) Other: Nothing xP Wiki: HERES A LINK TO OUR NEW WIKI!!!:http://equinox-clan.wikia.com/wiki/Equinox_Clan_Wiki#Welcome_to_the_Equinox_Clan_Wiki Random stuff: ''' '''Marf I once killed a man with this thumb Who you callin pin head? I gotz pie ''' Skyfall Clan Leader: '''Hollystar (Holly Storm) Deputy: Featherwhisp (Feather) Medicine Cat(s): SolarEclipse '''& '''Daniellaa (Silver Splash) Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): None at the moment Allied with: EclipseClan, DawnClan, PolarClan, PhantomClan, DarkashClan, DarkmoonClan, BloodclawClan, SnowriverClan (The greatest!!!), DarktwilightClan, Autumn DawnClan, BlazingfireClan, and TigerClan :D Enemies: Amber Clan, Meadow Clan, and WhiteThunder Clan. Territory: We own all the land down the the entrance to Blackspore with the scary skull thing ontop! You are welcome to come into our territory ONLY TO GO TO THE MOONPOOL! (If we catch u doing anything else like hunting you WILL feel the claws of Skyfall!) We own GrassClan's old territory and the little piece of land were the play ground used to be in Sancuary! We also still own our old land with the Bumbleberry plantation and the pond IS STILL OURS!!! (If you really want to know look at the All Clans' Territory Map in all the pictures when you first enter the website! ^^) ~Hollystar Cats In Clan: 80-90 Description: Skyfall Clan is back and stronger than they have ever been! Are a loving family and we always protect each other! Daily patrols are always up so I advise you to stay out! Who ever is changing this PLEASE stop! It's annoying and stupid! Thanks! Rules: #1.All I ask is for u to respect me a BIT! #2.Please TRY to come to all Gatherings, meetings, and ceremonies! :D #3.TRY to have FUN! :D :D :D News: Nothing much right now :/ We haven't had any battles with MeadowClan lately and I happy. (Doesn't mean we're done! T_T) Our old deputy, Riverflower (aka my sister), has stepped down from her spot since she can't get on Freerealms much due to school and as you can see above, Feather is our new deputy! :D Happy hunting to you all! ~Hollystar Darkmoon Clan Leader: Ravenstar (Ravenflight) Deputy: Swifteyes (Swift Eyes) Medicine Cat(s): Needed Allied with: Stonefall, Sun, River, Ember, Fullmoon, Shadowlight, DarkBlaze, Blackpaw Pack, and WhiteThunder clan. Enemies: PineClan Territory: From the path outside of Briarwood to the rock wall at the lake just south of it. The territory forms a crescent shape around the right side of the lake. Then it expands west across the lake and stops on a rock beside the lake west of ours, just past the north entrance to Blackspore. The gathering place is in their territory but we allow all cats there on gathering day. DarkThorn Clan Leader: Icestar (She-Cat) Deputy: Snowstorm (She Cat) Medicine Cat: TO BE CHOOSEN Allied: None Yet Enemies: IceClan Territory Located: Briar's Forests Warriors: Too many to count. Other: We are a clan that is climbing to the top, Icestar is a wise leader who cares about her warriors. She is strict, and knows when to say no. Iceclan is already starting to anger DarkThorn Clan. Icestar's name in Free Realms is Emily4 Moonstone. Ask her to join, we are active! ShadowLight Clan Leader: Silverstar (Siôbhan) (she-cat) Deputy: Hellokitty (dawnflower) Medicene Cat(s): UNKNOWN Allies: Darkmoon Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Eclipse Clan (uncomfirmed), Darkrose Clan Enemies: UNKNOWN Territory: Bristlewood Other: Shadowlight Clan will return in the summer, and hope their future will be much better than their past. Rogues of FallenAsh Leader: Lethal (Bämbi) Second in command (Deptuy like): Roseclaw (Ziya) Med: EchoWind (Zia) Allies: Eclipse Clan, Meadow Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Frost Clan, PhantomClan, etc. Enemies: DarkAsh, AutumnDawn, etc. Hideout (Territory): Sharing part of Briarwood with Eclipse. Wanna see what happened to Rogues of FallenAsh original leaders? Click here! --> http://menaced-force.wikia.com/wiki/Menaced_Force#Punishments PhantomClan Leader: Oakstar (Scourge Shadowoak) Deputy: Deathshadow (Kokiri) Med: Bluefang (Chrissy Dreamgazer) Territory: In the mountains on the side of Blackspore where Cobblestone village and Blackspore meet. Allies: Rogues of FallenAsh, Skyfall Clan, PheonixClan Enemies: Autumn Dawn Clan, Frozen Skies Clan Other: stop. deleting. us.and Autumn Dawn clan is always messing with bloodclaw clan and they mouth off but if yo attak they say there not role playing, until they attak you then they are. Frozen Skies clan power plays and also messes with bloodclaw clan, they tress pass and say they dont believe in territroy, yet they have one. DarkSunlight Clan Leader: Windstar (Wind Runner45), Frosts other character. Deputy:Currently don't have a deputy. Medicine Cat(s): Julia Soulcreast (warrior name:CreamPelt, CreamPelt is in training) Looking for a medicine cat that knows the herbs.Please contact me FrostFang. Allies: Mountain Clan, Poison Oak Clan Polar Clan Aurora Clan Bloodclaw Clan Dawn Clan and many more (I can't remember the rest). We are looking for allies, so just add Wind if interested. Enemies: None yet, thankfully! And we hope to stay that way. Territory: We own basically nearly everything behind the Danger Peaks gate. Literally behind. To get there you just port to the Danger Peaks, then use a pogo to jump over the fence. We have many rocks that are somewhat HUGE which we love climbing on (we are skilled climbers) and many grassy areas. We have many great spots for dens. Our border line is marked on the map, it is one of the rocks that leads to a fat tree with heavy roots, back to the Danger Peaks gate (it won't let you get past the tree, though. So don't fall down!) Description: We are a loyal and noble clan. I trust all my cats with courage, and we are currently looking for members so please join! We have been unactive recently, but now we are going to try and be active, and make it big someday like some of the other clans! Add Wind to join! ^w^ ~DarkSunlight Clan Cats In Clan: 17, but we're growing. Falcon Clan Leader: Lionstar Deputy: Midnight Pelt Medicine cat(s): Moon Eye Head Warriors: BloodyClaw... Territory: Idk, unknown I guess Allies:Equinox clan, Shadow Clan, Shadow Clan (Now Combined with GlisteningIce Clan) Leader: Halfmoon Star+Crystal Star (Crystall Star) Deputy: Brightheart (Epic Zoe) Head Warriors: Frost Claw (Frost heart1) Medicine Cats: Dawnlight (Dawn) Number Of Cats: 25+:):)!!!! Allies: Glistening Ice, Darkrose, Hurricane, Dawn, Falcon, Moonfall, Tiger, Vapor, Hunters, Poison Oak, Hunters, DarkBlaze, Thunder Clan Enemies: TigerClaw Clan, All Foxes Territory: We own the The MerryVale Mountains only. The city is where Two-Legs live. Don' step foot on our land unless you are an ally with perrmision. We will defend out territory with our lives! Description: We are a new clan. We are small, but does that mean we are weak? No! We are strong in strength, not numbers! We are a nice and friendly clan and are open for 2 med cats. If you want to join contact Halfmoon Star on FR, or CrystallStar on FR! SnowRiver Clan Leader: SparrowStar (Artemis Stripe soon to be Sparrow Fur) Deputy: Swiftstreak (Råven Wing) Med Cat: Flame (FlameStar) Allies: Skyfall Clan,Dawn Clan,Thunder Clan Enemies: None. Territory: Alll of Wugachug and in the snow mountains too! Border is with Frost Clan and BloodclawClan! Don't enter our territory or beware! Cats:11+ Whisper or Add Artemis Stripe or Råven Wing to join. Moonfall Clan Leader: Spottedstar (Daisy spottedstar) Deputy: Winterheart (Onyx Winterheart) and Slashclaw (kari) Allies: Tiger Clan, Dawn Clan, Darkash Clan, Equinox Clan, Cinderfall Clan, Falcon Clan (add me if you want to be allies) Enemys: Nightfire Clan Medicine cats: We need a active medicine cat please add me if intrested :D Description: Moonfall was dead, but i'm here again to help my clan grow. We have a couple of cats but that doesn't mean were weak. We were having a bit of trouble at first, but were growing now and were slowly becoming more like a normal clan :D. If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Moonfall is a good clan, and we finally found a good territory. Moonfall will keep trying and trying to help this clan be great! I let my clan fall, but I will not let that happen again! If your intrested in joining the clan, just add me or my deputy. Territory: Shrouded Glade mountains, in Troll Camp. Still making borders. Head warrior: Bright Stream Cats in clan: 33 Glistening Ice Clan (now combined with Shadow clan) Leader- Crystal Star (Crystall Star) Duputy- Epic Zoe Med(s)- N/A (Looking for one) Head warrior(s)- Warriors- *Private* Apprentices-GoldPaw (Matt Surfer)... WhitePaw (Melia White) etc. Kits- *Private* Thunder Clan Leader: SandStorm Star. Deputy:Jada SilverDawn and Cho (TuneHeart) c: Medicine Cat(s): DerpyDucky(BlueLeaf). Allies: DarkAsh clan, Equinox Clan , Meadow Clan. Enemies: not at the moment. Territory: We now own shrouded Glade. Plus our old territory next to it. Not the big waterfall , im guessing its taken by another clan. Description: We might be small but we're strong. We need more apps and warriors. Maybe elders too. I expect everyone in my clan to be loyal and respectful.We have 2 dens. Please join :) Cats ''': + 60 '''Contact: Add SandStorm Star and whisper her to join. Leaf Clan Leader: Leaf Star (Leaf Star) Deputy: In need of one thats loyal MedCat: Leaf Star Elders: unknown Queens: unknown Warriors: unknown Apprentices: Unknown Kits: unknown Territory: unknown Enemys: none Allies: none Top Warriors: unknown Discripion: Leaf Clan is a loyal and brave clan we are not afraid to fight for whats right. We hunt go to gatherings and go out and discover new things. We have meetings and all Warriors elders top warriors dep and leader go on a mountain close to their territory every Saterday and talk about what can they do to make the clan stronger or what we should do if ever in trouble. Lightning Clan Leader: FireStar Deputy: Frostfang Med Cat: dove Heart Allies:Equinox clan , EclipseClan, BloodClawClan, SkyfallClan, PolarClan, BlackPaw werewolf Pack, FrozenskiesClan, DarkMoonClan, DarkBlazingClan, SunClan, And many more Enemies: Vance, KatieWolfs pack, Hunters Territory: It's hidden Deep in SunStone it's near the battle feild there but it's actually very big and useful it has a lot of dens and a Outstanding view Description: Please don't delete this FireStar wants me to put this back up. FireStar is a strong, brave leader which her clan recently came back after a long time. They are building back up really fast and they found their old land that wasn't taken by other clans. FireStar and her clan will be rejoining the gatherings. Welcome back!! ~look at LightningClans page to see the rules, the story, and the cats in the clan :D~ Snow Moon Clan Leader: Moon Star (Chesshire Cat) Deputy: Snow Star (SpongeBob SquarePants (ME)) Med Cats: None (Needed Deeply) Allies: Dark Blaze clan (Unconfirmed) Enemies : None Warriors: *PRIVATE !* Queens: None Apprentices: *Private !* (The Warriors and Apprentices Will be naqmed Once Moon Star Approves And Kit Will Not Be Named) Kits: *PRIVATE !!!!!!!* Territory: Haven't Chose One Yet. You can share with Equinox o.o ~Legend star I know some good places for territory if you need some too - Breeze flight (Equinox Clan) We are A Nice clan we Want Clan Members Badly We Just Formed this clan so every spot is availble Except Deputy and Leader WE Dont Want any Enemies and Want To Become Allies and Hope That Other Clans Will Help us We Love Every Male and She-Cat That Joins and We hope Soon that We'll Be a Strong Warm Clan We Do Not Hurt Anyone and If You Hurt another clan Member Or Kit You Will Be Kicked and if You Go Beyond Deputy Snow or Leader Moon's Word or Rules You will be Punished Add And Whisper Sponge and Chesshire Cat If You Would like To Join ~ Deputy Snow Star Rose Clan Leader: Darkstar (darkstar) Deputy: (darkstars kit dunno her fr name or cat name) Med Cat: Allies: Enemies: WhiteThunder Clan, Warriors: private Aprentices: private Kits: private Territory: we own rainbow land. OTHER: we will have our own wiki soon I am mad at this Clan because you stole all my suppiles for leaf-bare!!!~Whitestar (leader of WhiteThunder Clan) NightFlare Clan I have now revealed my unknown clan Leader: NightStar and DragonStar Deputy: WillowClaw (New to this clan but has been in a clan before) Medicine Cat: Golden Tail Witch Doctor Cat & Wizard Cat: NightStar Warriors: FangClaw, WolfPaw, Flame Fur, SkrillClaw, Storm Tail, Apprentices: None Kits: None Allies: Equinox Clan, Eclipse Clan, BloodyMoon Clan, StarClan, WhiteThunder Clan Enemies: Tiger Star (Yes that's very true), Some wolves (can't name them my because names are unknown) Description: "We are only known to some but not many, if there is possibly any land left, it shall become our territory"-Dragon Heart "Our clan is still unknown, but even with few fr–....cats I mean, we still are very spirited and strong, our score is you can't always be afraid of something all your life, you must overcome and face your fears"-NightStar. There still new to this world because they have just arrived, much is still unknown about and hopefully will be revealed to some. "If you believe in the fantasy creature, Dragons, and I so mean the ones in the other world, you will be able to join. My idea too of bringing two things into one with Wolves and Cats, might as well calm our two sides"-NightStar. WolfCat Clan Leader: ToxicForever Deputy:Amethyst Ruby, Ashley Glowstone Medicine cat(s): samii Allies: Equinox Clan Enemies: none Description: They are a new clan, so they arent known too well. All that I know is they invite wolves and cats like Equinox clan does. Diamond Clan Leader: Crystal Parks and Destiny Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat: Unknown Allies: DarkBlaze Clan Enemies: Unknown Category:DarkFire Clan Category:Omens and Prophecies Category:Clan Info